The application relates to a memory device, and more particularly, to a resistive memory device and an operating method of the resistive memory device.
According to the demand for high capacity and low power consumption of a memory device, research in next-generation memory devices that are non-volatile and do not require a refresh operation is being conducted. The next-generation memory devices are required to have a high integrity characteristic of Dynamic Random Access Memory (DRAM), a non-volatile characteristic of flash memory, and a high speed of static RAM (SRAM). As the next-generation memory devices, Phase-change RAM (PRAM), Nano Floating Gate Memory (NFGM), Polymer RAM (PoRAM), Magnetic RAM (MRAM), Ferroelectric RAM (FeRAM), and Resistive RAM (RRAM) are highlighted.